clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Local Heroes
Previous Adventures: *(Lair of the Bull Lord) *Festival and Fire ---- 24 September—4 October 3137; Amerasu, Bolizar, Lorath Leafmeadow, Sir Orion Edan'dagnir, Ryder, Sayuri Adventure Summary As Sandpoint recovered from the attack and buried its (thankfully few) dead, the citizens did their best to get on with their lives. The Cathedral was consecrated the next day during a much more subdued and indoor ceremony, but by the end of the week, the goblin attack was remembered mostly with chuckles. Now that the terror of the raid was over, images of goblins accidentally lighting themselves on fire, getting stepped on by horses, or drowning in half-full rain barrels colored memories of the raid in an almost comical light. But one thing the locals hadn't forgotten was their new heroes. In the days to follow, the heroes had to come to terms with their newfound local fame, making friends and contacts among Sandpoint's citizens. As they maintained a public presence and rooted out the last of the goblins, rumors spread of massing goblin armies. Orion's Journal : "'''September 24, 3137:' Upon waking the morning after the goblin raid, I thought about the comedic side of the event last night and chuckled... amusing little buggars. Once out meandering around town looking to see how the cleanup was progressing, the townsfolk appeared to really take notice in our little band of 'heroes', the outpouring of affection surprised me. Not that I didn’t like our new notoriety but it seemed a bit much, when I mentioned it to Lorath, he chuckled and said I was way too humble and that I was shaping up to be Sandpoint's most sought after bachelor. He was right about that, at every turn I’d notice the single ladies staring, giggling and batting eyes in my direction... and that’s a pretty good deal. I could get used to such adoration. At some point today we were approached by a very attractive young woman named Shayliss Vinder, her father, Vin, owns the General Store. Anyway, she pleaded for help removing a rat from the cellar. It seems my better judgment may have been clouded by her stunning beauty and flirtations. There was no rat issue after all, she simply wanted to lure me down there and seduce me. Don’t get me wrong, it was very difficult to not take advantage of the situation but I am a man dedicated to a high standard of conduct. It simply would not have been right, not to mention her father might not approve. I was able to halt her advances without too much disappointment. I may kick myself later for not seizing the moment... whew, she was gorgeous."'' : "'''September 26, 3137:' It’s been a couple days since my last entry, my thoughts consumed with that saucy vixen, Shayliss Vinder, it seems she’s left a lasting impression. Let’s move on to thoughts of today. Our little group got reacquainted with a fellow named Aldern Foxglove, one of the townfolk we rescued from the goblin raid. He’s a nice enough gentleman, paid us a nice reward and invited us along on a nearby boar hunt for coming to his aid. Aldern provided us a bit of detail from his dealings in Lorenia but really seemed quite interested in our group. Initially, he fixated himself on me and my skills with the various weapons I carry. I admit this made me quite uncomfortable; luckily Lorath fired an impressive shot and killed the boar thus stealing Aldern’s attention. Whew... I was starting to worry about telling this ‘ol guy that he was barking up the wrong tree. All in all it was a good day and finished with a nice roasted boar dinner at the Rusty Anchor."'' : "October 3, 3137: Sheriff Viskalai invited us to join himself, Mayor Brunson, and Sha'sanye at the town hall, explaining that he had some news of a new goblin threat... I’m really starting to dislike the very word 'goblin'. The Sheriff asked the group of us to maintain a presence within the town, kind of like deputies. Sha'sanye informed us of five major goblin tribes in the region as well as those which had gained notoriety as heroes. We learned that the tribes were also working together which is unusual; all signs suggest something bigger than the recent raid is coming." : "'''October 7, 3137:' Despite indications that the goblin problem had been resolved during the Festival, we responded to Amele Barett’s plea for help. That little boy of theirs had been having what they thought were nightmares, turns out he was telling the truth about a visitor in the night. Amele said her husband, Alergast, was attempting to catch the goblin that had been hiding in a hole within the closet. When we arrived, the family dog and Alergast were both dead. Although we cannot be everywhere, it saddens me that we lost another member of the community and his children will grow up without their father. What really hurt was Amele’s sister’s words; she actually blamed us for not being thorough in our 'heroing'. I know it’s not our fault but I can’t help feeling bad."'' ---- Next Adventures: *Glass and Wrath *Thistletop *Perinocles' Manor *Murder Most Foul *Return to Thistletop Category:The Order of The White Willow Category:Urjusty Adventures Category:Adventures